


Art for Rise

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Ireland, M/M, Pencil, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur go on a buddy road trip across the Emerald Isle, a celebration of finishing studies and beginning their work on separate continents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwylliondream (gwyllion)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579617) by [gwyllion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion). 



> Gwylliondream, thank you so much for picking my art prompt even though you had no intention of partaking in the fest. Thank you for matching my passion for this "Irish fic". The idea of our boys experiencing Ireland, Northern Ireland and discovering each other there just appealed to me on so many levels. Drawing Merlin in iconic Irish locations did things to me, I can tell you. Especially Giant's Causeway...I might have zoned out a bit drawing that. I am so glad you were just as enthusiastic about this whole thing as I was, and thank you for such lovely feedback, that does fuel the fire.  
> A massive thank you to the mods of the Merlin Reversebang Challenge. I think it's super that there is a bang for art prompts. So cool to see what pics can inspire in people. So, thank you, so much.

                               

 Story based on this art prompt:

 

 

 

 

                                

 

 

 Dublin pub. Mordred.

                                

 

 

 

 Merlin's hidden talent.

 

 

                                 

 

 

 Blarney Castle.

 

 

                                 

 

 

 

Arthur takes pictures of Merlin at the Cliffs of Moher.

 

 

                                

 

 

 Aran jumper - a must have.

 

 

                                        

 

 

Merlin at Giant's Causeway, Northern Ireland.

 

 

                                

                                                                              

 

 A gift.

 

                                       

 

 

 

EPILOGUE

 

 The Ha'penny Bridge, Dublin.

 

                                    


End file.
